Jack's Revenge
by Bubblicious Sweetart
Summary: Takes place after Dead Man's Chest. Elizabeth is confused and horrified by her mutinous actions towards Jack. Her heart is tugging her in two directions. Now she must decide. Will she follow her mind, or her heart?
1. Taste It

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…except the story of course. But if I did I would have some plans to make with Mr. Depp… shifty smile

A/n: Also, this idea popped into my head after watching Dead Man's Chest. And I could not sleep or do anything without thinking about this story. So…here it is. And I can _finally_ sleep soundly. Please be sure to review. I'm a bit…desperate for opinions.

**_Revenge_**

The strands of her bleached hair fell into her eyes, which were clouded with worry and horror. Her hands were clenched into fists as she lay in the ratty hammock in the voodoo woman's home. The remaining crew were scattered round her, and she felt the waves of hate they sent towards her, even in her sleep.

Her amber eyes wandered over to _him_. His back was towards her as he slept, his ebony hair a scattered and knotted.

He knew.

She buried her face into her hands, restraining the tears that threatened to fall. What had she done? What would they do now? Yes, they had Barbossa….God knowing how he survived. But without Jack….

Her mind trailed off, and silent tears fell. She was the reason he was gone. How could she have been so…selfish? So horrible? What had become of the old Elizabeth Swann?

_'He was right,'_ she thought. _'I am a pirate.'_ She couldn't understand. Not anymore. Her mind mulled over what had occurred mere hours ago. When his lips had fallen upon hers. His hand resting on her cheek… It had driven her wild. It had felt so real, that is until she remembered her motive.

'_It's after you, not the ship... It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see?' She had leaned in closer, her heart urging her to kiss him again, yet her mind won. 'I'm not sorry,' she had said, their faces not an inch apart._

'_Pirate.'_

His lasts words to her. And she would never hear him again. Yet Tia Dalma… That odd woman seemed to know…

And speak of the devil she appeared by her side.

"What da matta, love?" she asked, seating herself beside Elizabeth on the hammock. She spoke with a heavy accent, so Elizabeth had to bend closer to hear. She tried to wipe away the tears, and pull on a proper face.

"Nothing…nothing at all," she responded quietly, her voice cracking and revealing the truth. She clutched the pants which she wore, needing something to grab. "It's my fault he's gone…" She felt something… a hand on her shoulder.

"No, der." The Mystic's dark eyes were bright, yet held pity and understanding. "You did what any of us woulda done." She lifted Elizabeth's chin, and gazed into her eyes. "You love him, doncha, child?" she asked.

Elizabeth's eyes fell upon Will. "Of course I…"

"No, child." Elizabeth gazed at Tia Dalma in awe. "I sense it, girl. He is not the one you long for."

"How…"

"I know. But you need to know. You need to learn." With that, Tia Dalma handed Elizabeth a mug, filled with an herbal drink. "Go on, child. It'll put cha to sleep." The voodoo woman rose, and eyed Elizabeth as she drank.

Rapidly, the young woman's eyelids grew heavy, and she lay down upon the hammock. Her breath evened, and she was sound asleep.

Tia Dalma smiled, revealing her blackened teeth. "'Night child." And with that, she blew out the remaining candle, enveloping them in an endless darkness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No, Elizabeth." His voice was cold, and it pierced her heart like a knife. "I don't. Not anymore. Not after Jack and the Kraken."

Her eyes were wide with pain and shock. Her fists were clenched at her sides. The _Silver Falcon_ swayed in the night wind, causing her to shudder. "What type of man are you, Will!" she cried, glaring at him through wet eyes. "I saw you… You lied to me as well! Isabella!" She remembered the few days they had spent at Port Royal incredibly well.

_They were in desperate need for a ship, if they intended to return for Jack. The crew had separated, each assigned a task. Elizabeth had been desperately trying to find her father, yet found something else as she passed a dark alley._

_Will and Isabella, the eldest daughter of the butcher, kissing passionately. His hands had roamed through her sleek black hair, and her arms had been wrapped round his neck, bringing them incredibly close. Will didn't see her, or perhaps he didn't care if she saw. Elizabeth had left the couple, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"Oh, that?" Will asked, startled. Yet his voice held no remorse. "Elizabeth, after I saw you with Jack, I couldn't. How can I love a woman that is unfaithful? One who refuses to make love to me? Or in fact, ever made love?" He drew nearer to her. Taking her hand in his, he held in gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. With that, he released her hand.

She stood there, unable to move as he left. She gazed at the hand which he had just released, and felt sickened. He had slipped off her engagement ring.

She staggered towards the steps leading up to the helm, and managed to seat herself. She buried her face into her hands, and sobbed. The tears fell onto the plank, onto her trousers, creating a river.

Everything had changed when he left. When Jack left. Everyone became cold, distant, and treated her as though she were a mere speck of dirt. No. Worse. A traitor. The crew had become wrenched and nasty, and Will… He was the worst. He toyed with her. Pretending to forgive her then draw back. It was a game to him, nothing more. It was his way of making sure that she paid.

But when they found him…. It became worse, much worse. The crew made nasty jokes in the evenings about her, she had heard. They threatened her, insulted her. They took away everything she had.

But he never changed. Jack treated her as he always had. Playfully, flirtingly, yet slightly obnoxious… Yet even this was torture. She couldn't understand… Why did she feel these things about him? He was a pirate… A bloody pirate!

"But so am I," she whispered through her tears. She slowly removed the compass which she had kept ever since he had given it to her. She opened the blue contraption with incredible care. "But I'm worse," she murmured, clutching the compass in her hand. "I'm a mutinous pirate." She hung her head and continued to sob, her shoulders shaking miserably. She slipped the compass once more in her back pocket.

But then an incredible scent washed over her. Rum.

"Ah…tears I see? Coming from our dear Miss Swann!"

Elizabeth gazed upwards, catching the eyes of none other than Jack Sparrow. His dark eyes twinkled with amusement, and it was obvious what he had been doing.

"Not now, Jack," she mumbled, allowing her head to droop once more. But he would have none of that.

Settling down beside her, a bottle of rum appeared in his hands. "Oh, come on now!" he said, handing to her. "Drink up, then talk to me. What's got our bad luck charm so… upset, eh?"

Elizabeth accepted the bottle, and took a hearty swig. The liquid trickled down her throat, burning. She cast her gaze once more towards the ground. "Will," she said softly. "He… he doesn't love me. And I'm beginning to wonder if he ever truly did."

Jack lifted an eyebrow in an amused fashion. "Oh really? What else then?"

"Ever since the Kraken.." Elizabeth choked as she continued, shuddering in pain. "The crew hates me. Every single one. Even the parrot." She turned her pained eyes so they fell upon Jack. "But you… You treat me the same as ever. Why?"

Jack smirked his normal smirk. "Pirate, love," he responded simply. "Mutinous behavior amongst the crew is normal." He drew his face closer to hers. "And to be completely honest… I would have done the same."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, yet they were still wet with tears. "That doesn't help," she muttered, lowering her head. "I want to you be angry, hate me, show me some sign that you are furious. Seek revenge or…"

Jack lifted her chin with his index finger, cutting her sentence short. "Oh no, love. Don't think that just because I understand what you did doesn't mean I won't retaliate or get my revenge." She shuddered at his words.

He gave her a pointed look, all drunkenness gone. "The crew's attitude will pass. They're still heated about losin' the _Pearl_. As for dear William, he's a mindless eunuch. He's destined to be an imbecile for most of his life, anyways." This created a soft chuckle from Elizabeth. Yet he still tilted her head to the side with his heavy ringed finger. "And I know what my revenge will be, dear. Don't fret on that."

Elizabeth, whom was shaken and moved by his words, rose. "Thank you, Jack," she told him gently. "And I await your revenge with open arms." She turned to return to her quarters, yet she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and pull her closer.

"You won't have to wait, love," a voice said, tickling her ear with hot breath. Elizabeth gasped, stirred by this action.

Jack spoke on, his breath touching her cheek. "You tricked me, Lizzie," he told her, his voice husky, and he tightened his grip around her waist. She had begun to squirm, yet knew it was hopeless. "You taunted me in a form no other woman could. Now…it's time to give you a taste. That's what you want, isn't it?"

She whimpered, helpless to him. His lips trailed kisses along her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"I'll take that as a yes," he responded, his free hand toying with her hair. "And don't worry, love. No one'll see us. I made sure that they're all on duty… below deck." Elizabeth merely groaned, unable to control herself.

Jack grinned, the hand which held her stroking her stomach. "Let's take a look at the compass, love. See what it points to." He slipped his hand into her back pocket, causing her to shut her eyes to resist crying out. He took the compass into his hand, and gently placed it in her own.

"Open it."

She obeyed, feeling his eyes on the device even as he continued to lay kisses up and down her neck, nipping at her ear and causing her to moan even more. The needle pointed directly towards her. Towards Jack.

"I assumed as much," he whispered into her ear. "But is it true?" Elizabeth recalled what the witch had said… She struggled to find the words, to admit the truth. She was meant to marry Will, but her heart was telling her otherwise.

As though he could read her mind, Jack spoke to her. "Fairytales are what you make of them, Lizzie." His hand roamed just bellow her bosom and she squeaked softly.

She paused, shutting her eyes before responding. "Yes," she whispered. "It's true."

Jack turned her around so they faced each other. "That's what I hoped," he said softly, and his face drew closer, until there was not an inch between their faces. "And my revenge is not over."

She quivered, unsure of what she wanted, of what to expect.

But Jack knew. His lips captured hers in a powerful kiss, and his arm wrapped once more round her tiny waist, pulling her as close as physically possible. His free hand rested on her cheek. She was shocked, yet it did not take long for her to react.

One arm wrapped around his neck, and the other toyed with the braided tendrils of raven black hair. She was helpless to his kiss, yet he gave her the freedom to do what she wished with her arms.

The kiss was filled with a fiery passion and heat. Jack brushed his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. She considered, unsure of what to do. At last, she accepted the offer, opening her mouth. Their tongues danced, explored. Yet, the kiss held an innocence.

How long they kissed, neither knew. Perhaps a few seconds, a few minutes, hours, days even. Elizabeth noted that Jack's kiss held something that Will's had never been able to create. The passion and lust of a true man. A man whom truly loved her.

At last, the two pulled back, slightly saddened that it was over. Jack eyes were bright, jovial. Elizabeth's cheeks were flushed pink, and a giddy smile played on her lips.

"Like it?" he asked, kissing her cheek gently. "Because… My offer of being able to perform a marriage ceremony on the ship is still on the table."

Elizabeth was startled. Yet the idea felt different now… Somehow. "I… accept," she purred.

Jack grinned. He removed his hat and handed it to her. "Take a look inside," he told her, smirking. Elizabeth did, and gasped as she removed a ring. An actual ring. The tiny golden band had a sheer aquamarine, glimmering in the moonlight.

"I accept," she whispered, tears falling once more. Jack smiled lightly, and returned to hat to its rightful place. "Lovely," he told her, and drew her close once more for another long, passionate kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jack…are you absolutely sure of this?" Gibbs beady eyes were buried beneath his eyebrows.

Jack blinked, quirking his own eyebrows at his friend and shipmate. "Are you saying that I made the wrong choice?" he asked, smirking.

"No…but Elizabeth? Honestly, Jack. After all those times in Tortuga…"

"Those were just…flings," Jack snapped, carefully placing his hat upon his head. He turned around, facing Gibbs with his hands on his hips. "So, how does Captain Jack Sparrow look?"

He seemed…oddly elegant. His normal white chemise was cleaner than usual, and his black overcoat seemed to gleam. Jack fiddled with one of his numerous braids. "Dashing, right mate?" he joked.

Gibbs sighed in an exasperated manner. "Yes, Jack. Dashing." He rubbed his temples in frustration. "Come on, then. You'll be late. My God, Jack. This is going to be the most unusual wedding."

The crew of _Silver Falcon_ all sat side by side on the deck, half on the left and half on the right. Before them all was none other than Captain Barbossa. His hat was tipped to just cover one eye. As Jack walked down the isle, Gibbs followed by his side, his best man.

When he reached Barbossa, all eyes turned to the back. Jack was not at all prepared for what he saw.

Elizabeth.

She was spectacular. Her long, light hair was brushed anew, and pulled back so it flowed around her like water. She wore a fluttering gown of sheer white, revealing her virginity. It clung to her body round the waist, and the sleeves were bell-shaped. The gown was trimmed with gold. The train trailed behind her. In her hands was a bouquet of flowers, which wafted beneath her nose. Her eyes were bright with determination and emotion. She was trembling as she walked towards him, slowly.

Everyone rose as she passed, yet Jack's eyes fell upon a man in the far back whom had eyes clouded with disdain. Will Turner.

'_Damn,'_ he thought, wincing inwardly. Yet as Elizabeth took her place beside him, his tension lifted.

Barbossa cleared his throat, and began the ceremony.

It was quick, not as long (Or normal) as a usual wedding ceremony. Yet when it was time for the rings, everyone held their breath. Walking (and flying) down the aisle were Jack the monkey and Mr. Cotton's parrot. The parrot fluttered upon Jack's shoulders, while the monkey crawled upon Barbossa. Each dropped something into Jack's hand.

Jack took Elizabeth's trembling left hand. He pressed something tiny and hard into it. "Look," he whispered. Her eyes fell upon the object. Two gold bands. On the inside of each was an inscription.

"_Yo ho, yo ho"_

"_A pirate's life for me_"

Elizabeth's eyes were soft, filled with an unnatural emotion. She allowed him to place the latter on her finger, and she did the same with his own.

"You may now kiss the lass!" proclaimed Barbossa, and the crew hooted and hollered joyfully.

Yet as Jack drew her near for a kiss, a flash of movement came by, and pulled Elizabeth back.

"NO!" The yell resonated in the afternoon air. Will Turner had a blade at Elizabeth's neck. His eyes glinted with hatred and fury.

"Will!" howled Jack, jumping forward, yet Will pressed the knife's blade to her neck.

"Take one step closer Jack," challenged William. "I dare you to." The rest of the crew rose, silent, eyes wide as coins.

"Will," whimpered Elizabeth, shuddering beneath the cold of the blade. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, if I cannot have you, no one can."

"But you chose not to…"

"Shut up!" snarled Will, cutting into her throat slightly. Blood trickled over the blood, just a drop. "He doesn't deserve you."

Jack's jaw clenched. "Will, release her… now!"

Will laughed. "Oh, I will. But only if she does me the honor of kissing me." Elizabeth's amber eyes widened, and they gazed at Jack in a hopeless form.

"Come now, Elizabeth." Will slowly turned her around so she faced him. "Kiss me like you used to." He forced his lips upon her, and her eyes were wide in horror. Yet a plan unfolded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He moaned, and his grip on the knife slackened.

_'Now!'_ she thought, and kneed him just below the belt. Will released a howl of pain, cursing furiously. She jumped back, grabbing the knife.

Will reached for his sword, yet in mere seconds he was surrounded by the crew, all with swords drawn.

Barbossa released a long breath, and gazed at the couple before him. Jack's strong arms were wrapped around Elizabeth's small frame.

"Now," Barbossa said slowly. "You may kiss the lass."

Jack's dark eyes gazed into Elizabeth's own amber ones. The captain placed on hand on her lower back, the other on her cheek. And kissed her. His tongue ran across her lips, and she obeyed, opening her mouth and allowing them to explore. Her arms wrapped around his neck, yet one hand knocked off the hat, tugging him closer.

"It's not over yet love," Jack told her when the finally pulled back. "We still have a honeymoon." His playful little smirk returned.

"I know. And I assure you, you won't be displeased."

**The End**


	2. Honeymoon

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. My story said it was over but... well, what PotC doesn't have smut in it? Well, I'm not sure, actually, but... Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. This is NOT for young children. It's rated strongly now. This is a Jack/Lizzie story. No likey, no readie. Simple.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Disney does. Lucky duckies.

She knew that tonight would be special. Magical. The night she was with him, alone.

They entered the room, after making sure the crew was kept far away and after Tia Dalma had placed some sort of spell upon the room so it was soundproof; he had opened the door to his private quarters. She had never been in his room before, the awnings, which hung from the four-poster bed, which was carved of rosewood. That was all she could see, the bed. Not the rug, or the desk, or the windows which opened to reveal the vast sea.

Yet she had no time to admire the beauty, for at the moment an arm wound around her stomach, and pushed her up against a wall. His lips ravaged her own, and she moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You made me a promise, Lizzie. And that dress… It's taunting me."

"Fine, do the honors, Jack." Jack's dark eyes widened, not expecting such an answer from dear Elizabeth. But she was no longer the innocent maiden she had been before. She was strong now.

Jack unlaced the back of her gown, and allowed it to roll off her shoulders, falling into a heap at her feet. Her bodice was still on, as well as her underwear.

"I remember the first time I had the pleasure of removing this," he said, eying it boldly.

"Take it off," she groaned, and he obeyed, ripping it away and revealing her naked torso. He gazed at her breasts in awe. Perfect size. That's what passed his mind.

She herself blushed as he took in her body. And it began at her breasts. "Jack," she murmured. "You're destroying the… mood."

He shook his head, and drew her close once more. "You're right, love," he said, and he trailed kisses along her bare neck.

"The bed…the bed would be a better idea," she said at last, gasping. He obeyed, lifting her as though she were but a mere doll, and placing her upon the bed, and then clambering upon her.

"Shirt, off," she panted, struggling to remove the buttons. But he stopped her, ripping them off himself. Buttons clattered upon the floor, scattered. They paid no mind.

"I can't do much with my pants love," he purred, pinning her down upon the bed. She was to busy admiring his fine chest. Tattoos decorated both arms, intriguing designs which caused Elizabeth's mind to wander.

"Now, now, Lizzie. Focus," he chuckled as he began to unbutton his pants. But Elizabeth stopped him.

"No," she said softly. "Let me, Jack." As she slowly undid his pants, she could feel his erection growing ferociously, as was her own desire. Once his pants were flung to the side, she was in awe at how large he was. "My God," she murmured.

"Actually, love, it's Jack." He reclaimed her lips as he pushed her back down upon the bed, and her eyes shut in pleasure. "You're turn," he growled through the kiss. He slowly removed her undergarments, which covered her bottom. "You are gorgeous, Lizzie," he whispered, gazing at her body hungrily. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And she was his now.  
He trailed kisses along her neck, causing her to tremble beneath him. He moved down towards her navel, and trailed his fingers up and along her opening.

"Jack," she moaned. She tried to move away, but only halfheartedly. She should have known that he would be in control, but she had forgotten.  
"What? I cannot tease my fiancée a bit?" he growled playfully, placing his fingers inside her, feeling her wetness. She whimpered, and clutched the bed sheets in agony.

"Please. It's torture," she begged, and clamped her eyes shut.

Jack considered her plight for a moment before removing his fingers. _'I've never had a virgin before,'_ he mused, smirking as he pulled her in for another fiery kiss. "Alright then, Lizzie." He placed himself above her, and she gazed at him with a mixture of emotions he had never seen in the eyes of one person. Longing, fear, desire, uncertainty, lust, pain. And love.

As he entered her, she cried out, clutching his shoulders as she screamed his name into the air around them. He claimed her lips to silence her, and it worked. She clutched his shoulders as he pumped up and down, in and out. She felt him pulsating.

God, he was enormous, and she was quite small. She felt it building, and at last she cried out his name as she climaxed, and she felt back, panting.  
He was in the same state, minus the screaming. He groaned as he fell upon her, their naked bodies pressed together.  
They were polar opposites. High class, pirate. Woman, man. Hygiene, no hygiene. Yet, they had changed each other. In ways that neither could explain.

Her hair was spread around her like a veil, yet he moved a strand away from her face.

"Good?" he questioned with a slight smile.

Her eyes were shut, yet she opened them slightly. "No," she murmured, and his eyes widened in shock. "Fabulous."

He gave her a playful glare before kissing her lips ferociously, his tongue slipped into her mouth, and he toyed with her body for another good half hour. Sucking on her breasts and such.

"Jack?" she moaned at last, after about another hour of fun.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" She sighed at how he said her name. It caused chills to crawl up and down her spine.

"I love you."

A/N: Yesh, very corny, but I think it's cute. I'm debating whether or not to continue. You guys have to decide. All you must do is click that fabulous "review" button. Please, I only have three. Thankies!


End file.
